


Infernalis

by Icestryder



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icestryder/pseuds/Icestryder
Summary: Dark forces fester in Hyrule, corrupting the land and its people. Rumors of demonic creatures lurking in the wilderness spread. A hero musters his courage to face horrors spawned from the pit of darkness. An alternate universe where Ganondorf is not sealed in the Sacred Realm and Link is not sent back in time.





	1. The Ascent

 

The sound of smacking leather echoed through the cold, grey stones of the floating fortress – the seat of the evil wizard, Ganondorf’s power. A lone warrior clad in a torn green tunic over a worn chain shirt was ascending the flight of stairs with purpose. The flickers of light thrown from candles trapped in their iron cages reflected a hellish glow from the intense blue eyes that never strayed to inspect the torn tapestries depicting the victories of the royal family that lined the walls.

He would not let exhaustion overtake him now. Not while he was so close to finally finishing the quest that had consumed his life. As a young boy nearly fresh from the forest, he had embarked on a quest to open the Temple of Time and take possession of the Master Sword, the blade of evil’s bane, but he was not ready to wield the weapon. The Sage of Light had no choice but to keep Link's body in a stasis for seven long years, hidden from Ganondorf until he was ready to assume the mantle of Hero of Time.

When he awoke, the world was a nightmare shaped by the will of Ganondorf. The wizard had usurped the throne so swiftly that the brave soldiers of Hyrule never stood a chance. With the might of the Triforce of Power to augment his sorcery, Ganondorf smashed into the royal palace and eradicated the royal line and usurping the throne of Hyrule. Only the Princess Zelda was spared as she was spirited away by her nursemaid, the Sheikah known as Impa. Ganondorf found no one that could halt his bloody reign. All that opposed his will were put to the sword or enslaved to Ganondorf's dark power.

The Triforce that had once been a beacon of hope for the people of Hyrule had become their nightmare. With a mere touch, the relic had broken apart, its pieces scattering, leaving only the Piece of Power. Taking hold of the remaining piece, Ganondorf's depraved soul corrupted it, turning its power to evil. As he became more and more twisted and his power grew, the very land around him became perverted. Monsters began to roam the countryside, a black cloud began to hang over that which was once Hyrule city, and the great evils once banished began to awake.

The boy from the forest adapted to his new body and hardened as he swathed a path through the creatures awakened by the wizard Ganondorf. The legacy of Ganondorf had tested the young warrior's resolve time and time again in the corrupted temples of Sages and it took every last shred of cunning and strength for him to overcome the vileness within each temple and free the Sages. With the sacred sword and a heart filled with courage, Link had faced down every vile creature set before him. None could stand before his courageous heart and strength of arm. He came to believe it was up to him to bring light back to the world of Hyrule.

Breaths came in long ragged gasps as each torturous step was conquered. In his left hand, the leather of his sword hilt was gripped tightly while his shield hung limply from his other arm. The blade wept tears of crimson for the lives of the creatures that it had cut short. An unsettling voice inside spoke as exhaustion continued to seep into his body. _It isn’t too late, you could run away.  You could run away and live. What have these people done to earn your sacrifice?_  

Stabbing pain shot through his skull and visions burned in his mind's eye. Link saw himself opening the very doors to the Sacred Realm to his enemy. Link bowed to Ganondorf as the vile sorcerer marched past with a devilish smile and took possession of the ancient relic, the Triforce. The golden light of the relic melted to black under the wizard's corrupting touch, casting the entire world into darkness. "No!" the warrior grunted, his teeth clenched against the pain. "That is not what happened." Whispers flooded his mind, casting doubt. _Betrayer. Traitor. Failure._ He shook his head violently, trying to clear the voices from his mind. He turned his head high and shouted, "“Your tricks won’t stop me Ganondorf I’ve come too far!” The growl escaped a raspy throat, the words going unanswered. A hot rush of anger drove through the warrior’s heart dispelling the voices and leaving his mind with nothing more than the compulsion to thrust his sword through the wizard’s black heart.  Thoughts of what corruption had been wrought and what his world had been twisted into steeled his mind to this singular purpose. Pain wouldn’t stop him; he was too close to victory. One way or another, this would be finished.

A blue bubble of energy floated anxiously around the warrior as he battled the internal force. The fairy had been instrumental in saving the warrior from certain death many times. Though she was a nuisance at first, the warrior and the fairy had grown to become best friends. "Link, don't give up, we are almost there," the fairy said. Ahead, a massive steel-plated door dominated by an the symbol of an inverted five-pointed star painted in blood covered with strange inscriptions in an incomprehensible language around its borders blocked his path. The star and adjoining symbols began to glow as if some source of flame had been suddenly willed into existence as a dirge from beyond the door began to play. The somber notes seemed to pierce deep into Link’s heart as tears of rage came unbidden to his eyes. A yell escaped his lips as his foot collided with the door in front of him, clearing it from his path.

Link found himself in a room lit by a sickening purple light. In the center of the room, Ganondorf sat at an organ with his back facing Link, maneuvering fingers over the keys that bellowed mournful notes. Anger flowed through him as he saw Zelda suspended from the roof in spiked chains. She had been stripped to the nude and bound by her wrists and ankles by wicked implements. Tubes filled with a strange purple liquid were stuck through the woman’s torso and exiting to drain into an alchemical setup. The princess struggled against the iron links, and Link watched helplessly as they bit into her flesh, drawing out a river of crimson. She screamed, begging to be set free, her words drowned out by the sinister music. Link readied his sword and shield and snarled at the wizard, "Turn toward me coward and face vengeance."

The notes on the organ silenced and Ganondorf spun to face the green clad warrior. Link struggled to contain the shock at just how much Ganondorf had changed in seven years. Deep scars formed runes on ashen flesh that had once been vibrant and healthy. Red eyes pulsed with hatred as they locked onto Link. The wizard stood, revealing a frame over eight feet in height clad in armor the color of night. The armor appeared to Link that it had been fused to Ganondorf, melding into his flesh. Spikes from all over the wizards body had punctured through the armor in places. _Is this the price of power?_

"The Hero of Time at last. How nice it is of you to finally reach me. They told me you would come. I was starting to have my doubts." Ganondorf spoke in a dulcet voice.

Link’s brow furrowed in confusion. "What? Who told you I would come?"

Ganondorf ignored him. "Did you really believe you can stop the great Ganondorf? I am the most powerful wizard ever to grace this pitiful world! Your little crusade is over boy. You have been a thorn in my side that I wanted to crush, and I must admit that your persistence was starting to make me think you just might have what it takes to defeat me, but His Voice told me to keep faith. He told me if I let you run about saving those infernal sages you would lead me to the real prize- Zelda and the Triforce of Wisdom." Ganondorf ran a hand down the milky skin of her arm, collecting a small trickle of her blood on the tip of his glove. He touched the blood to his tongue, closing his eyes as he savored the taste. "Her blood will bring about the damnation of all of Hyrule. I will finally have the complete Triforce and you will all be a sacrifice to the Dark Gods," he bellowed.

Ganondorf laughed and raised his right fist. A dark object levitated in the air behind him. To look into it was to look into an endless swirling black void.  Oily tendrils of smoke spewed from its surface, coalescing around Ganondorf. "I know you may have the Piece of Courage, whelp." The wizard gestured at the trapped princess, "You will join her on the machine and I will extract. I will be complete. They must be mine!" Link saw in the mage's eyes that he was quickly becoming unhinged.

Link saw this as his opportunity. A leap with a sudden burst of speed was enough to close the gap between Link and the dark wizard. Link's blade sliced through the air at the exposed neck of Ganondorf, nearly dealing what was sure to be a fatal strike before his blade met with an unexpected violent resistance. An explosion of purple energy threw both men back. Link tumbled back into a crouch, his tunic singed and smoking from the burst. Ganondorf floated almost lazily in the air above him, held aloft by some unseen force. "You don't get it you fool,” Ganondorf screamed, spittle dribbling from his mouth. “This entire world be burn to feed my power." Ganondorf extended his hand, releasing an all engulfing wave of violet energy laced with smoking black fissures. Link, unable to evade the surge of energy, was completely enveloped. Wracking pain tore through the elf's body, eliciting a cry of pure anguish from his lips. A cruel smirk spread across Ganondorf's face as he clenched his hand into a fist, using a web of the violet energy to draw Link's immobile body closer.

Link struggled against the force binding him, fury building within him as he defiantly locked eyes with his nemesis. Reaching deep into the well of his strength, Link fought to shake the magic that bound him in pain. Tiny blue flashes of energy caught Ganondorf unaware, hitting him directly in his eyes. Ganondorf instinctively raised his arm to shield his gaze from the diminutive attacker that harassed him.

Using the distraction to full advantage, Link summoned the will to break from Ganondorf's spell. A feral howl of rage burst from Link, shattering the energy web that held him like brittle glass.  He ran to where the fiend had chained Zelda and with a few quick slashes, she was free. Zelda tore herself free of the chains, placing a hand over her gaping wounds. "Link, I know a way to defeat this monster, but I need time to collect my strength. Please distract him just a while longer.  We will banish his evil forever." Link nodded then turned toward Ganondorf with grim determination. A flare of violet stopped Link dead in his tracks. Link could do nothing but watch in mute horror as Navi was reduced to ash as she was swallowed up by the power.

Ganondorf grinned with self-satisfaction. “This petulant creature’s soul is the plaything of the Dark Gods now. You’re stronger than I thought Hylian. It won’t matter in the end. Every person on this wretched planet will soon find that their soul is the plaything of their rightful lord and master, Ganondorf. I especially yearn to taste your soul child.”

Link heard a female voice deep in his mind. “ _His defenses are weakened from my magic, Link,”_ Zelda's unspoken voice said. “I’ve woven a spell to counteract his energy shield. _The time to strike is now!”_

Link wasted no time, viciously assaulting Ganondorf with a series of slashes. Ganondorf was forced back by the sheer fury of the attack, desperately trying to evade the shining blade that sought to end his life. Link savagely beat against the onyx bracers of Ganondorf, driving the sorcerer back against a rune inscribed stone wall. A final piercing thrust that shattered through the armor of Ganondorf's abdomen impaled the wizard in place. Red eyes widened in disbelief at the blood-soaked sword protruding from his body. Spurts of blacked blood oozed from the wound, as clawed hands reached for the blade in a weak attempt to pull it free before they collapsed away. Link brought his face close to Ganondorf’s and whispered “It’s over you bastard…”

The adrenaline faded from Link's body and he turned to Zelda on unsteady legs. "It's finished your Highness. Ganondorf is…" Link's sentence hung in the air as the room came alive with the electric tang of magic. The hair on his body stood on end and the smell of ozone filled his nostrils. A keen whining filled the air and Link was barely able to dodge his own sword as it flew across the throne room. The corrupted Piece of Power moved on its own with a speed that seemed unnatural. It collided with Ganondorf, releasing a torrent of energy as it wormed its way into his chest cavity through the wound left by Link. Ganondorf became a storm of hatred, pulses of every negative emotion imaginable emanating from him in a sinister aura. The negative energy coalesced into a dense black sphere that absorbed the light from around it.

"You will have your soul stripped bare in Hell," coughed Ganondorf, blackened blood dribbling down his chin with the stress of speaking. Link dove for the Master Sword as Ganondorf raised his arms above his head to fling the sphere at Link. Link rolled to a crouch and dug his feet into the ground, bringing his shield to the fore, his lips whispering prayers to the Goddesses. Link drew back his sword as the sphere grew nearer; he prayed for the strength to deflect the wicked magic. Link lashed out, clenching his teeth as his sword met the orb straight on. Energies crackled and burst around Link, exploding outward into the room in curls of electricity.

Link began to feel a power rushing through his body as he fought to cast off the overwhelming energy that threatened to consume him. The blade of the Master Sword was glowing white hot, and Link felt a primeval energy that desired to be released. With a burst of might, Link pushed the orb away and thrust at the very heart of the darkness. Incandescent energy blazed from the Master Sword, a lance of white hot fire piercing deep into the dark globe. All were forced to shield their eyes from the brilliant display of light as it tore apart the darkness.

The great display of energies fed one another, expanding as if filled with hot air. There was the sound of an immense rip and at the center of the energy, a void of shimmering ruby tore open. A cacophony of disembodied voices erupted from the void and images of faces plastered in absolute horror throbbed on its surface seeking escape from some unseen torment.

Ganondorf laughed in maniacal glee, holding his arms out wide as if to embrace the void itself. Zelda frantically spoke incantations of magic, her arms and hands weaving symbols of power. A soft nimbus of light surrounded both her and Link, but all of Link's attention was on the scene unfolding before his eyes. He could do nothing but watch in mute fascination as the expansion of the void consumed each of them.

(     *      )

Ganondorf’s castle was in its death throes.  The scar in reality was expanding in size, the forces being unleashed ripping asunder the alchemical equipment within Ganondorf’s sanctum. Stress on the tubing carrying volatile fluids caused an explosive chain reaction that rumbled deep throughout the citadel. Stone cracks spread through the walls around the translucent tubing filled with the vile purple liquid that formed a spider’s web through the entire fortress. Every bit of matter that came loose was pulled inward to feed the gaping maw. Unrelenting shrieks of anguish seemed to only grow louder as the scar continued its greedy feast. Rainbow streaks of light beamed to the ground at the foot of the dark fortress. Six figures stood together, each face showing a mixture of awe and anxiety.

 “This should not be,” said an overweight, bald man in a tight voice. He wore an orange robe with an ornately embroidered crimson tabard draped over top.   The sacred golden Triforce stitched in the center spoke to his position as a Sage of Hyrule. “How did Ganondorf rip open the door to the Evil Realm? He could not have possessed the purity of spirit to accomplish such a feat.” The bushy white eyebrows on his aged face were knit in deep contemplation.

A tremulous voice belonging to diminutive elfin girl clad in a green romper that mirrored her hair spoke up. “Rauru….I…I can no longer feel Link’s presence in this world nor do I feel the power of Ganondorf. All I can feel is the overwhelming sorrow coming from that rift.”

“Brother…” growled a muscular bearded Goron, his massive yellow fists clenched tight at his side.

A tall woman with silver hair in black accented indigo attire with a silver breastplate placed a hand gently on the Goron’s shoulder. “Calm yourself, Darunia. Each of us Sages bestowed the Hero of Time our insignias. Our power is a part of him. Perhaps if we focus, we may be able to find him and retrieve him.” Her words did nothing to remove the scowl plastered on Darunia’s face.

“If we’re going to do something, we need to act fast,” suggested a caramel skinned woman, as she held pink gloved hands fast to her ears. Coral painted lips and gold dusted eyes were locked in a grimace.

“Nabooru is right,” spoke the blue skinned Zora standing to her right, “I feel something evil trying to push its way through to our world.”

Rauru breathed a deep sigh of resignation, his eyes closing as his shoulders drooped low. “There is only one course of action left before us,” Rauru asserted as his eyes opened, now alive with golden arcs of energy. “Sages of Hyrule, focus your power to seal the door the Evil Realm. I will cast my light into the scar. With luck, the Hero and the Princess will be able to use it as a guide.”

Rauru directed a golden beam of light directly into the center of the tear and one by one, the assembly of Sages followed his lead and pushed their arms out toward the tear in reality. A prismatic shower of energy erupted from each member of the group, snaking through the air before closing around the tear. The shrieks of anguish intensified as opposing forces reacted violently, multicolored flares of energy spouting from the rift as it slowly was forced closed. The stone beneath their feet threatened to give way as the world around them tremored. Blistering gouts of molten lava spewed from the pit beneath the citadel, splashing against the quaking walls. Each sage was a bastion of focus, teeth clenched and stances solid, holding their ground as they put every bit of energy they had into sealing reality.

The shrieks emanating from the rift were squelched as two figures were thrown from the rift, landing hard in the remains of the pipe organ. The closing ritual reached its terminus, leaving no trace of the scar that had cut into the world. The unclothed figure of Princess Zelda stood and brushed debris from her body, her arms moving to maintain what modesty she could. She gazed toward the assembly of Sages, a smile of relief on her face. “Thank you Sages,” she said, her voice stately and controlled. “You have saved Hyrule from a terrible fate.”

The man in green stirred. “Link!” the elfin girl cried as she scampered to his side.

Link’s eyes fluttered open. “Saria, is that you? It’s too early to wake up. Just give me five more minutes…” he rasped, a slight grin curving his lips as he closed his eyes.

 


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyrule celebrates the coronation of Queen Zelda.

 

“Daddy, are you sure you won’t be comin’ with me? They’re going to make Zelda queen of all Hyrule and all the Castle Town and Kakariko folk are going to be there and it just won’t be the same without you,” complained the burgundy haired young woman as she and her father finished loading the last crate of milk onto the cart. She patted her hands against her homespun purple dress, sparing the white top she wore from being dirtied.

“I wish I could Malon, but with Ingo sick in bed, someone has to stay here and care of these animals. Right now Castle Town needs them more than some queen,” replied the burly bald man as he patted the head of a cow that happily chewed its cud.

 ‘I figured you of all people wouldn’t let chores make you miss a chance to try Anju’s special fried cucco again. ‘Sides, you’ll break her heart if you don’t show,” Malon teased the large man as he labored to milk a cow. She thought she might have seen her father blush slightly, but it was almost impossible to tell under the bushy beard he wore.

“Don’t linger too long making the delivery darlin’. I can’t take care of this big ol’ place by my lonesome.”

“I managed for years, you’ll do just fine,” Malon said with a laugh as she wrapped her arms around her father before climbing into the driver’s seat of the cart. “I love you daddy, I’ll sure you bring you some of that tasty cucco!” Malon shouted, snapping the reins and setting off toward the capital of Hyrule.

( *  )

Sunlight shone through elaborate stained glass windows, bathing everyone within the ancient cathedral in radiant light. Banners depicting the Goddesses’ sacred symbol atop the winged crest of the royal family lined the rows of oak pews.  It seemed to Malon that the entire kingdom of Hyrule had gathered together within the Temple of Time. Excited faces pushed against each other, straining to catch a glimpse of their beloved leader. Malon stood far in the back with the other common people. It irked Malon slightly that the people actually doing the rebuilding of the city were still kept at an arm’s length from royalty. Angelic voices from the choir sang out in praise to the goddesses. _Oh how wonderful it would have been to join them in song!_ thought Malon.  

Trumpets blared, interrupting Malon’s thoughts and silencing the crowd. From the inner chapel emerged the six Sages to stand before the altar, followed closely by a cadre of Hylian royal guard resplendent in their polished steel plate armor. The royal guard descended the steps around the altar and fanned out in a half-circle around the apse, frozen as statues.  

The elderly sage, Rauru rapped a Triforce-topped ceremonial staff three times against the ground. “People of Hyrule, I present the Princess Zelda,” he proclaimed.  Zelda glided into view, the epitome of Hylian elegance. The princesses’ ornate lilac and white gown was beautiful, but it was the royal guard at Zelda’s side that dazzled Malon. The farm girl’s heart fluttered as her gaze lingered upon Link, the memory of their meeting as children bringing a smile to her lips. Far back as she was, Malon had little hope that Link would be able to spot her.

Zelda approached the altar and the Sages bowed their heads in reverence. The people looked on with rapt expectation. Only one pair of cerulean eyes did not follow her.

“We, the Sages of Hyrule, offer you the crown to rule over all of Hyrule. Are you willing to take it and become our queen?” Rauru’s voice resounded once more.

“I am willing.”

“Will you, with your power and wisdom, enact Justice and Law through our realm?”

“I will.”

Impa, the Sage of Shadow, knelt before Zelda, holding a gold-fringed amethyst cushion atop which sat the sapphire-encrusted golden crown of Hyrule. “We, the Sages of Hyrule, then entreat thee, receive this crown,” the one-time nursemaid of Zelda said.

Zelda reached out with an ivory gloved hand, gently lifting the crown over her head. With practiced aplomb, Zelda placed the crown upon her brow. She bore the weight well.

Together the Sages spoke. “May the Farore grant you, our Queen, the courage to shield our nation during peril. May Din grant you the strength to bear the heavy burden of rule. May Nayru grant you the wisdom to lead effectively through the darkest times. In the name of the Goddesses I, the Sage of Light, anoint thee Queen Zelda, Lord of all Hyrule. May she reign eternal!”

“May she reign eternal!” The people below repeated before breaking into raucous cheering and clapping. Malon placed thumb and forefinger against her lips and gave a sharp whistle.

Zelda glanced over the sea of jubilant faces with a radiant and regal smile. After an appropriate amount of time basking in the adoration of her people, Zelda turned away and held out an arm for Link to take. Steel slid against silk then then pair began their procession. Royal guardsmen converged upon their queen, splitting the crowd in her wake to forge a path to the market square.

Slowly, the crowd began to file out of the temple behind the royal procession into the market square where a great feast had been prepared. Delicious smells wafted into Malon’s nose causing her mouth to water. Her stomach rumbled. Her delivery could wait. The allure of fried cucco was far too great a temptation.

(  *  )

Link stayed silent as he walked through the empty Temple of Time. This was a familiar path for Link, one he had walked many times as he would return to this cathedral to set sail on the currents of time. The newly-crowned queen had left her celebration and ordered him to meet her here. Excitement built as he anticipated what Zelda had in store for him in such a secluded spot.  Their shared ordeal had brought them close initially, but Zelda always kept him at a distance. Not a day went by without the Princess sending him on some mission that would keep him tied up in the field for days.   

Link entered the inner chapel, treading over the Triforce insignia inlaid within the decoratively patterned tile floor where Zelda awaited. Zelda’s eyes were cast toward the windows high above, the light from them seeming to cause a glow from the circlet from which flaxen hair spilled over milky shoulders.

“Link, I’m glad to see you alone.”

“If you wanted to get me alone again, you didn’t need to give me a formal order,” Link said with a laugh.

Zelda did not face him, but spoke quietly. “Our nation could never have asked for a more courageous hero than you Link. You were instrumental in awakening the sages and defeating Ganondorf. In the months that followed, you have also been a great help in the reclamation of our beloved capital city. ”

“It was nothing. After facing Ganondorf removing some redeads and poes was almost relaxing,” Link declared with a grin. “You didn’t ask me here to go over my accomplishments, why did you ask me here?” He moved closer to her.

“What I’m going to say will be painful. Whatever feelings you think were growing between us can never be. They never could.”

Link was blind-sided. “What? Why?” he choked.

“I am of royal blood and have a duty to seek a mutually beneficial marriage. Hyrule has been weakened and is in need of allies.” She finally turned to Link, seeing his dejected face. “Did you think just because you are the hero you were entitled to the princess?” Zelda asked with a sneer.

Zelda’s voice hardened as she continued. “You will return the Master Sword and the Ocarina of Time to me,” she commanded. “Though you have served well, the Sages and I have decided that allowing anyone the ability to travel time poses a danger to this future we have built. Even if you were to travel back to the past, there would be war with Ganondorf - a war where the outcome is uncertain.  As queen and protector of these people, I cannot risk this. I will not allow this.”

“It is my duty as the Hero of Time to….”Link began to protest.

Zelda cut Link off abruptly raising a hand to silence him. “Your only duty is to serve me. I have given you a position of honor in the royal guard. Do not make me strip you of that title as well.” Zelda’s harsh glare left no room for argument.

“Fine. Take them,” Link spat in disgust, unbuckling his sword from his belt and letting it drop the tile.  He reached into the pouch he kept tied around to his waist and retrieved the Ocarina of Time, tossing it with contempt into Zelda’s hands. Without another word exchanged, Link stormed out of the Temple.

(  *  )

Celebration was in full swing in the rebuilt sections of Castle Town. Casks of Talon’s Lon Lon Milk that Malon had brought had been cracked into and distributed to thirsty citizens. Bards played festive melodies and people danced in the streets or belted out the rowdy drinking songs. Malon had finished her deliveries’ and now sat in her empty cart taking in the spectacle all around her. City life was almost overwhelming with its tapestry of sights, sounds, and smells. It was nice for a visit, but she had doubts if living in such a place could ever appeal to her.

Reflections of light from a figure in shining plate stomping from the temple grounds caught her eye. This was just the chance she had been waiting for. “Hey fairy boy, over here!” Malon yelled, waving Link over to her. Link didn’t appear to recognize her at first, but soon recognition dawned on him as he caught sight of familiar fiery locks. He approached the cart, aggravation evident in his stride. “Oh hello Malon,” he said curtly.

“Oh hello Malon,” Malon mocked his voice with feigned a look of hurt. “Is that any way to greet an old friend?”

“I’m sorry,” Link apologized.

“Someone looks grumpy today. What’s the matter?”

 “It’s nothing. I just have a lot on my mind right now,” Link replied.

Malon held out a glass jar with a red cucco label on it. “It sounds like you could use a drink. I’ve been saving this tasty bottle of milk for a special occasion but I would love to share it with you fairy boy,” she offered. Link took the offered beverage and drank deeply, the fluid infusing him with warmth. A general sense of well-being took over his body and he took a seat next to Malon. Together they watched the spectacle.

“How about you tell me what’s going on in that blond head of yours,” suggested Malon.

“It’s Zelda. I have sacrificed so much to put a stop to Ganondorf’s evil and reclaim Hyrule, but it’s like she sees me as just a soldier, not as anything more,” Link confessed. Malon lifted the bottle to her lips and drank, her body shifting uncomfortably. Link continued; his gaze far off into the crowd as he spoke.  “I’ve also been thinking about all the time that has gone past. I was held in hibernation for seven years of my life in the Sacred Realm.  I’m never going to get that time back,” Link sighed. “I just wish I could go back before I opened that damned seal in the Temple of Time and even touched the Master Sword, so I could live my life.”

“It wasn’t so great living during those years ya know. I wish I could have slept through that nightmare. Every single day Ingo worked me like a slave tryin’ to impress Ganondorf. Every single night I prayed to the Goddesses that a knight in his shining armor would come and put Ingo in his place,” Malon said, her voice somber.

“Malon,” Link whispered taken aback, “I didn’t have any idea.”

Malon shook her head and with a giggle said, “Instead the Goddesses sent a fairy boy in a silly hat and dirty green tunic to save us all.” She held out the bottle to Link.

“Hey! It was clean. Sometimes,” Link protested, taking the bottle and taking a gulp of its smooth liquid.

Malon rapped her knuckles on the winged crest in the center of Link’s breastplate. “I hardly recognized you in this soldier’s getup. If it wasn’t for your blond jumble of hair, I would have figured you were one of those noble stiffs,” she teased.

“To tell you the truth, I don’t even recognize myself when I wear it. But our majesty the Queen insists,” Link said, passing the bottle back to Malon who quickly finished the remains.

The hour had grown late, with the sun sinking low in the sky and threatening nightfall at any moment. The revelry had grown ever wilder as the shadows lengthened and more milk had been consumed.

“Oh no!” Malon exclaimed as she noticed the setting sun, “I need to be getting back to ranch. Daddy’s goin’ to be so furious with me if I don’t make it back by morning since he’s stuck workin’ the farm all alone. Can I ask you for a favor - will you escort a lil’ farm girl back to her house? I have a bow to fend off Poes, but I would feel so much safer with the Hero of Hyrule at my side.”

Link thought about it for a brief moment before answering, “You know what Malon, I’ll do it. Right now I would rather be anywhere but here…”

(  *  )

The night was peaceful. Link could hardly remember a time when he had a chance to relax. Link stole a glance over at Malon. Moonlight illuminated her crimson hair, almost giving her the appearance of a halo. His thoughts wandered back on the day the two of them had met. While he slept, Malon had grown into kind-hearted and responsible woman. While the change must have felt gradual to her, for Link it was an instantaneous change. When he had seen her for the first time after waking up, he couldn’t believe his eyes at the person she had become. She must have caught him staring because she turned to face him with a strange look on her face.

Link was about to apologize for staring when Malon pointed past him to a strange light in the distance, closing in on them.

“What the…?” Malon started.

Link shushed her brusquely; leaning forward was if straining to hear something. A crackle of a pink energy lashed out from the darkness, burning a hole through the side of the cart.  Squeals of high-pitched laughter followed after. The source was a bulbous creature with luminescent pink skin. A long tongue waggled from between a mouthful of pointed fangs. Three clawed hands were alight with eldritch energy that the creature began lobbing in the direction of Malon and Link.

“What _is_ that thing?” Malon cried.

“I've never seen this kind of thing before. Get behind the cart.” Link ordered as he leapt from the cart. Link pulled his shield to the ready but when his hand reached for the sword that was supposed to be hung from his hip, he was met with empty air. The monster seemed to sense opportunity and barreled towards him, hurling flaming orbs of energy haphazardly. Link held his shield before him, trying to both dodge and deflect any of the incoming projectiles.

Spindly pink legs propelled the creature at Link as it leaped through the air to close the quickly shortening distance between them. Midflight, the creature lost balance and began to flip end over end before crashing into the dirt.  Deep between its beady green eyes was lodged an arrow. Screeches of merriment and pain spilled from its maw as its form became unstable, beginning to decompose into a shapeless pink blob.  

Link turned to see Malon holding a bow, another arrow notched and ready to loose. “Thanks,” Link breathed, “I was almost …”

 A lunatic cackle from the rapidly distorting face of the creature interrupted Link. Green eyes burst into a torrent of energy that washed completely over Link. A cry of pain strangled in his throat as Link crumpled to the ground.

 


	3. The City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finds himself in a strange place.

The very world around Link was torn asunder into an incomprehensible reality. All sense of order had melted away into a pandemonium that left his mind reeling. Enormous currents of energy flowed in the oblivion, crashing time and again against the golden shielding aura that protected him. Link felt as if his body were being cast about through a stormy sea. As his eyes searched the chaos for anything that could give him a frame of reference, Link was struck with intense vertigo. Reality whirled around him, forcing his eyes shut lest he be overcome by the sensation. Time was incomprehensible in this realm. Link could not tell if seconds or days were passing while he fell. The golden aura encasing his body was taking a battering by the chaotic energies that surrounded him, slowly evaporating into a fine golden mist. Prayers to the goddesses escaped his lips.

A disembodied voice cut clearly through the chaos, its gravelly whisper seeming to come from everywhere at once. _“Your goddesses cannot hear you in this place, mortal. This is my realm and your suffering shall be eternal_ ,” it rumbled _._ A huge lash of energy slammed into Link, stripping away the last of the protective golden aura and leaving Link exposed to this hostile environment. Icy fingers of madness slowly burrowed into his mind as a display of shifting colors and inconsistent shapes assaulted his senses in unending epileptic flashes, driving Link to become violently ill. He clutched his head frantically and a horrendous scream was wrenched from his throat.

Abruptly, Link slammed into solid ground, the nightmare receded as the outgoing tide. He pulled himself up into a kneel, his breathing coming in ragged gasps.  _Where in Hyrule am I?_ he thought, opening his eyes to survey the landscape around him. The scene of horror that greeted him etched a deep frown on Link’s face. He stood in the center of a cracked street surrounded by buildings of an alien architecture – flesh and stone combined to create hideous edifices. Link recoiled when next to him a man hanging from a hook let out a moan of pain. Revulsion set in for Link as he saw that every building had more people strung up in a similar manner. Each gaunt individual suffered in perpetual torment - moaning and wailing even though their bodies were afflicted with grievous wounds. Blood streamed from their litany of wounds into gutters that ran thick with the substance.

Screams from the nearest building caught Link’s attention and he moved cautiously to peer through the window. Inside, a corpulent brute wearing nothing but a blood-soaked apron hacked apart a screaming woman. Vital fluids drained from amputated limbs into a grate in the floor below her. Instinctually, Link reached over his shoulder and drew the blue-hilted sword that hung from his back. A gasp escaped his lips as the brute severed the woman’s arm with one last sickening chop.

The brute swiveled its horned head toward Link. The moment the creature cast his gaze at him, Link’s vision rippled as if a rock had been tossed into a still pond. Sharp pain resonated in Link’s skull piercing deep within his brain. Time seemed to stutter while the world around him distorted and turned to blood. Bellowing a guttural growl, the creature bounded toward Link with rusty cleaver held high. Link held his sword ready, but was in no condition to fight. He chose instead to flee. He shambled through the street, which twisted and reformed with every step he took. Withered hands grasped at the green fabric of his tunic, their owners begging for release. The crunch of clacking hooves on stone harried just at his back and the pain grew ever worse while Link tried to navigate the fluctuating city. Laughter of wicked delight surrounded him, mocking him. Link squeezed his eyes closed as the pain threatened to overwhelm him. The sensation faded when he did so, and when he opened his eyes again, he found himself before the oaken doors of an immense cathedral constructed of black iron, his pursuer nowhere in sight. _The Temple of Time? No it can’t be…_

A spectral figure of a child wearing green holding a small sword and a wooden shield walked alongside a tall man clad in black armor walked past Link, passing through the closed doors into the cathedral.  Moments after the ethereal pair vanished together, the windows began to glow with ruby light. From behind, the sounds of a pitched battle reached Links ears.

All throughout a gleaming city, a horde of cloven-hoofed demons rampaged, engaging in wanton slaughter of any unfortunate enough to come into their path.  A lone child stood in the midst of the maelstrom, tears streaming down her cheeks. The child's eyes were locked upon the demon which feasted upon the freshly slain corpse of her mother. Her eyes stayed fixed even as the child’s head was severed from her shoulders by a demon's blade.

A group of Hylian knights valiantly fought to protect their people, clashing with the demons. Together, the knights formed a defensive perimeter, allowing civilians to flee. Link tried to rush forward to join the fray, but was halted but an unseen barrier. Cursing, Link slammed his fists impotently against the obstruction.

Over the city, the two figures from the cathedral hovered.  Long red and blond hair thrashed around their heads as the wind whipped around the battlefield. Menacing sneers spread across their faces. They held out their hands, the golden triangle imprinted upon them exuding dark energies. Streaks of energy bombarded the knights, explosions tearing apart their defenses. The battle lines set by knights of Hyrule were shattered as the demons wasted no time in attacking. Terrified soldiers broke at the unleashed horrible fury that was upon them, scrambling away and leaving their disordered brothers exposed to the demons that surged into their ranks, hacking and slashing with their wicked swords.

Behind him, the door to the cathedral swung open, its hinges protesting with angry creaks. Standing at the altar with his back turned to Link was a man – a giant really as he easily stood over eight feet tall with obscenely broad shoulders - wearing armor the color of blood and inlaid with luminescent runic symbols. This imposing figure stood over a black stone slab, chanting words in a strange tongue that sent chills through Link.  A woman was strapped to the slab, but her identity was obfuscated by the bulk of armor. As the giant raised a curved dagger into the air, pain surged through Link’s brain once more. Time dilated and the world faded into bright light, the horrid chanting being replaced by sweet music sung by an angelic voice.

Blinding white sunlight poured into the room through the single window right into the bed where Link lay. He raised a hand to shield his eyes from their rays. The sweet melody filled the room.  When his eyes adjusted, Link took in the beauty of the scarlet haired woman whose voice had called to him. He sighed wistfully as he propped himself up. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard a more beautiful voice,” Link said. Malon gasped and threw her arms around Link’s neck, tears brimming in her eyes.


End file.
